Overseas
by Jace's.Future.Wife
Summary: *ON HAITUS* When Jace and Clary become pen pals they thought they would just be friends, but love has a funny way of sneaking up on you. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have a new idea. It seems like I have one of those every other week doesn't 't it? Well, I really can't help when my creativity decides to show itself! Moving on… This is a Mortal Instruments story and the main characters ARE Jace and Clary. I have done something like this before, but it still is a fairly new concept to me so please don't be to harsh when you review! OK, I am going to stop type rambling now and let you guys read the story!**

*** DISCLAIMER: C.C. OWNS IT ALL, BUT THE PLOT! ***

**CPOV**

"OK class," Mr. Green spoke from his place in front of the white broad, "we are going to be having a new assignment today. It will run through the rest of the semester and I have a feeling that this will be a fun experience for all of you." A collective groan went around the class, but I stayed silent. I hoped it was something where I could right a lot. Ever since I was a kid and I got to write my first story in third grade I have loved it ever since. Almost as much as I loved to draw and that is saying something because I love to draw. One time my mom took me to one of her art class when I was about ten and that was it. I was hooked and I don't regret it either. That is why I was why I was double majoring. My main one was my art and my second one was writing. Which is exactly why I am in this Journalism class right now. I thought it would be boring at first, but once I started it turned out to be one of my favorite classes.

"Since I know that all of you are just dying to find out what this big project is I will tell you." Mr. Green walked over to his somewhat cluttered desk and dug through some papers until he found what he was looking for. He picked up a very thick looking manila folder and went to stand back in front of the white broad. He brought his hand up and shook the folder at the class.

"This, my students, is your assignment. Each of you will be assigned a soldier that is stationed in Afghanistan. Staring today you will write them from this time until the each of the semester and I want all the letters that you write and received turned in and_please put them in order._ I will come around and grab a random sheet of paper out of this folder. Since there aren't that many soldiers stationed there some of you will have the same soldier, but that is OK because you will not be talking about the exact same things. Everyone understand? Any questions?"

Aline put her hand up and I think I saw Mr. Green flinch a little, but I couldn't be sure because his head was turned away from me. "Yes Aline?" He asked politely.

"Are we going to be meeting our soldiers?" He looked relieved at this question and nodded.

"Yes you will. That is the next point of business. The soldiers will be coming home this March. Since it is August that gives us roughly seven months to prepare for their coming. We are going to throw a celebration. I figured since the soldiers don't really eat that well over there we will cook out for them, have a pool party and stuff like that. Don't worry though. You guys don't have to worry about anything. It is all planned out. All you guys have to do is write. Anymore questions?" No one had any so he started walking around and pulling out papers. When he got to my desk my stomach squeezed with nervousness. He gave me a smile and a paper before moving onto the next person. I took a deep breath and looked down at the name on the paper I had received.

_Jace Wayland_

Interesting name I thought to myself. I haven't met anyone with a name like that. Maybe it is a nick name or something like that. Class was dismissed not soon after that and I took my time getting home. Trying to put off the letter because, honestly, I had no idea what to say. I turned the corner on the street and stopped in front of my apartment. I loved my apartment. My parents bought it for me after I decided that I wanted to live out on my own near my college, the University of New York. They also bought me my baby or other wise known as my pitch black mustang. That was one sexy car and I didn't let anyone drive it. Not even my best friend, Isabelle. It was a cute little apartment that was nestled on the outskirts of town, but not so far away that it took a long time to get into town. It had two bedrooms, one full bathroom, which was in my master bedroom, and a half bath that went with the kitchen. It even had a small office where I store my computer and all my books for school. All of my apartment was painted in a warm badge color expect my bedroom that had a gold scheme.

Sighing I threw my car keys, book bag, and purse on the kitchen counter. I looked around and noticed all the trash and dirty dishes that I hadn't gotten to since school has been a little crazy lately. A slow smile spread onto my lips. Now is the perfect time. Rolling back my shoulders I rounded up all the dishes and loaded the dishwasher then wiped off all the counter. Next I dusted, vacuumed, and made myself dinner and cleaned those dishes before scrubbing myself clean in a nice, hot, long, relaxing shower. When I was dressed I couldn't put it off any longer. Taking a deep breath I grabbed some of my pink stationary set and a pen and plopped myself down at my desk in my office and stared at the paper. My pen tapped on my paper until finally I made the decision to just write what came to mind.

_Dear Mr. Wayland, _

_Hi! So… In case you haven't heard, which you probably have, I, along with the rest of my class, have to write a soldier in Afghanistan and I got your name! Lucky you! ;) Just kidding. I am not that conceited. Actually, I don't think I am conceited at all. Lets see… I guess I should start off telling you a little about myself so that you have some idea as to who your writing if you decided to write back. _

_My name is Clarissa Miranda Fray, but I like to go by Clary. I am twenty years old and a sophomore at the University of New York . I am double majoring there. My first major is art and my second is writing. I live by myself in my apartment that my dad bought me when I first moved to New York. Now that I mention my dad I guess I should tell you a little about my parents. My dad and mom, otherwise known as Luke and Jocelyn Fray, raised me since I was little. My mom is artist and sells her work all around the world. My dad… Well, my dad is the chief of medicine her at Madison General Hospital. Which is exactly why my dad had the money to buy me a apartment and my own car. I guess you could call him filthy rich, but I consider us financially well off. I hope you don't decide not to write me because you think I am some stuck up daddy's girl because I am not! I am very down to earth girl. Very easy to get along with! What else is there? Oh! I am a totally girly-girl. I love to shop, get pedicures and manicures. I am also a tomboy too. I like to ride dirt bikes and four wheelers too! My biggest love is drawing though. My dream is to be a very well known artist one day, but even if I only get a few pieces sold I will be happy because I got to give the world something they will, hopefully, cherish forever. __J__ Well, that is all I have to say about myself. If you want to know anything about me don't hesitate ask. Plus, aren't we suppose to be getting to know each other? _

_I have some questions for you! The heavy ones first that way I can end this letter on a lighter note!_

_1) What is you full name?_

_2) How old are you?_

_3) What is your rank in the military?_

_4) What is your family like?_

_5) Why did you join the military in the first place? _

_Now for some lighter questions… _

_6) What is your favorite type of music? Food? Movies? _

_7) What do you like to do in your spare time?_

_I think that is it. I hope you write back soon! _

_Sincerely, _

_A Very Excited Clarissa Miranda Fray_

_(Clary) _

**-X-X-X-**

**JPOV**

"Sergeant Wayland Sir!" Simon, one of the men in my platoon, said from the doorway of my room. We saluted before he continued to speak. "Mail is here sir. " He handed my a envelope from his hand and left to deliver the other mail. I set them on my bed to read later. We had drills right now. I couldn't complain about them though. I am the one who wanted to join the military. Ever since my dad lost his life in the army fighting for his country when I was fifteen I knew that I wanted to be in it. So that I could sacrifice myself for something greater than myself and everything else. I didn't want to die lying on my back with some disease. I wanted to do something honorable with my life. I knew that if I joined the army I would get that chance and that is exactly what I did. When I was eighteen and graduated high school I signed up for the military. Five months later I was called into action. My mom was furious with me at first. It took her a week for her to talk to me again. When my father died she felt a great hate toward the military. They took away her husband and now they are taking away her soon. It took her a while, but she has finally comes to terms with it once she saw I wasn't changing my mind. I am a stubborn person. Once I set my mind to something that is it.

It's been two years since I joined the military and at the young age of twenty one I was still going strong. Even though I love the military sometimes I find myself getting lonely. Not that I don't have anyone to talk to because that is not the case. It is a different kind of lonely though. The kind you get when you don't have that special someone there. I don't know how to explain it, but it is like the is a little hole in my chest and every time I see a soldier go home to his wife and kids it gets that much bigger. I just hope that one day I well have that.

The drills went by much more slowly than they usually did. I was a little bit anxious to go back to my bunk and read my letter. My mom sends me letters, but this is different somehow. I practically ran back to my room when I dismissed my men and threw myself down on the bed. I smiled when I saw the front. It had different little drawings on it that had something to do with the military or America. Their was a American flag, a gun, a fighter plan, a folded up American flag being held by a soldier and a woman crying as she took it. The last thing was a small gravestone in the bottom left corner. Whoever wrote this was an amazing artist and clearly put a lot of thought into their drawing. Carefully I pulled the letter out and set the envelope aside because I wanted to safe it. When I did I caught a whiff of another scent. I leaned closer and breathed in; vanilla, pure vanilla. It smelled amazing. Unfolding it I held it out so I could read it.

The person who wrote this letter had a very curly letters. Even though they were curly they were also very neat and precise.

_Dear Mr. Wayland, _

_Hi! So… In case you haven't heard, which you probably have, I, along with the rest of my class, have to write a soldier in Afghanistan and I got your name! Lucky you! ;) Just kidding. I am not that conceited. Actually, I don't think I am conceited at all. Let's see… I guess I should start off telling you a little about myself so that you have some idea as to who you're writing if you decide to write back. _

_My name is Clarissa Miranda Fray, but I like to go by Clary. I am twenty years old and a sophomore at the University of New York. I am double majoring there. My first major is art and my second is writing. I live by myself in my apartment that my dad bought me when I first moved to New York. Now that I mention my dad I guess I should tell you a little about my parents. My dad and mom, otherwise known as Luke and Jocelyn Fray, raised me since I was little. My mom is artist and sells her work all around the world. My dad… Well, my dad is the chief of medicine her at Madison General Hospital. This is exactly why my dad had the money to buy me an apartment and my own car. I guess you could call him filthy rich, but I consider us financially well off. I hope you don't decide not to write me because you think I am some stuck up daddy's girl because I am not! I am very down to earth girl. Very easy to get along with! What else is there? Oh! I am a totally girly-girl. I love to shop, get pedicures and manicures. I am also a tomboy too. I like to ride dirt bikes and for wheelers too! My biggest love is drawing though. My dream is to be a very well known artist one day, but even if I only get a few pieces sold I will be happy because I got to give the world something they will, hopefully, cherish forever. __Well, that is all I have to say about myself. If you want to know anything about me doesn't hesitate ask. Plus, aren't we supposed to be getting to know each other? _

_I have some questions for you! The heavy ones first that way I can end this letter on a lighter note!_

_1) What is you full name?_

_2) How old are you?_

_3) What is your rank in the military?_

_4) What is your family like?_

_5) Why did you join the military in the first place? _

_Now for some lighter questions… _

_6) What is your favorite type of music? Food? Movies? _

_7) What do you like to do in your spare time?_

_I think that is it. I hope you write back soon! _

_Sincerely, _

_A Very Excited Clarissa Miranda Fray_

_(Clary) _

I smiled as I closed her letter and carefully, almost reverently, put it back and stuck it in the sliver box I kept all my important papers and pictures in. I found myself genuinely excited to be a pen pal to Clary. She sounded like a very nice person and I couldn't wait to get to know her. Not just because it is someone to talk to out of the men here, but, if I was being honest here, she sounded like someone I would go out with. She had both sides. She could dress up and look gorgeous if she wanted too, but she could also get down and dirty with me and not be afraid about getting her nail broke; the perfect kind of girl. I jumped up and grabbed some paper, stamp, envelope, and pen and plopped myself down on my bed. Then I started writing.

_Dear Miss. Fray,_

_I am so glad you wrote me and I am very excited to get to know you over these next few weeks. I can only hope that you feel the same way about me. I guess I will follow your lead on the letter that way I don't forget to tell you anything you tell me. On second thought maybe I will just answer all your questions in list from and then add on anything else at the end. Yeah, that sounds better. _

_- My full name is Jonathan Avery Wayland, but I like to go by Jace_

_- I am twenty one years old _

_- My rank in the military is a sergeant_

_- As for family. I have my mom. I am an only child so no brothers or sisters. I consider my squad my brothers, but I don't know if that counts. My dad isn't in the picture anymore. He was in the army when I was a kid and was killed in action when I was fifteen. He is the biggest part of why I am in the army now. _

_- Why did I join? When my dad died, he died for a cause. He didn't die laying down on his back not doing anything. I wanted to be like that. At least I know that if I die here then I am dying for a cause. I died to keep someone safe. Whether it be family, friends, wives, husbands, kids, even if they are not mine. _

_- On the music I like Hoobastank, The Killers, Nickelback, Three Days Grace, Three Doors Down, Daughtry, and lots of others. I really don't like country or rap. Even the thought of listening to that stuff makes me shudder. _

_- Next question; Food. Pretty much anything greasy, fatty, and high in cholesterol. Typical man food right. ;) HaHa! Here is where the cliché food comes in. Ready? My favorite food is pizza and hamburgers. Man what I would do to get one of those right now. When I come home that is the first place I am going! Maybe we could go together sometime…? _

_- Movies? Anything action. Like Troy or 300. Those things are awesome! Even though I like action sometimes (and if you ever repeat this to anyone I will gladly hunt you down and make your life a miserable) I like a tearjerker. I have watched The Notebook more times than I can count. Now, before you laugh, even though you probably already have, let me explain. Sometimes it's nice to set back and watch something happy with a good ending. It gives you hope that you can have you own. Does that make sense?_

_- Hobbies? Mostly sports like football or baseball. Although I have to say that football is my favorite. I also like to jog and go for a good swim every now and then. _

_Now… I have some questions for you… Heavy questions first… ;)_

_1) Are you single? For future reference purposes of course… _

_2) Why do you like drawing so much?_

_3) What is your biggest dream of all? _

_Now onto the lighter questions… _

_1) Favorite food? Music? Movies?_

_2) Do you have any favorite authors?_

_3) Siblings? _

_4) Hobbies?_

_That is all I can think of! Feel free to add any additional information! ;) _

_Anxiously Awaiting Your Reply,_

_Jonathan Avery Wayland_

_(Jace) _

I folded and put the letter in an envelope, addressed it, and sealed a stamp on the right hand corner with a promise to mail it first thing tomorrow.

**A/N: Tell me what you think and leave me some love and make happy! **


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a week since I sent the letter to Jace and I am hoping his reply, if he wrote one, comes soon. Preferably when I get done with shopping with Isabelle today. It was Friday now and I didn't have class again until Monday so Isabelle and I are going to some shopping, grab some lunch, and then go see a movie we had wanted to see since it came out last month. My phone rang cutting through my thoughts. It was a text message from Isabelle.

_**Come outside! I'm here! **_

Grabbing my coat and purse that had almost everything I need in there I locked my apartment and walked outside. Isabelle was waiting so I quickly threw myself into the driver's seat. Before I was even buckled up she was speeding off to the mall strip. No wonder her parents didn't help her buy a car until she was nineteen. They trusted Hitler, if he was still alive, to drive them around more than Isabelle and that is saying something because the Lightwoods' don't trust very easily. I sighed as I looked over at Isabelle. She was beautiful and that was an understatement. Long, glossy black hair that fell in soft waves down to the middle of her back, dark eyes that showed much emotion when she let them, a body that anybody would die for and this girl didn't take crap from anyone. Even if she didn't know you or even if she did know you.

We have been friends since kindergarten and she stuck up for me when Jonah Worley tried to push me off the swings. He got a nice shiner and I got my best friend. The perfect trade. Since our parents only lived three houses down from each other we spend almost every waking moment together. Sure we have had some rough patches, but we got through them; together. Just like always. Isabelle suddenly jerked into a parking lot making me slam against the door quite hard. I knew it was going to bruise later.

"What the crap! I want to know who gave you your license because they should be fired!" I screeched at top volume. I snatched against the door handle and grabbed my purse before jumping out of the car. She rolled her eyes and walked over to me.

"Calm down Clary." I huffed and stomped away from her. Lord knows how she kept up with me in the six-inch heels she was wearing. I still haven't figured out how she walks in those so easily. We walked through the automatic doors and I shivered a little as the cold air conditioning hit my bare arms. I followed Isabelle into the first store she immediately started scanning the racks. This is how it always works. We both shop, she tells me what looks best on me and I get it if I want to. I don't argue ninety-nine percent of the time since Isabelle always know what looks good on me. I learned to trust Isabelle earlier on. Makes everything a whole lot easier I'll tell you that much.

We didn't buy anything in that store since we found nothing we liked and moved to the next store. I went to the far back where the jewelry and perfume was nestled and Isabelle went straight for the shoes. I rolled my eyes. That girl would have to expand her closet soon if she didn't watch it. My eyes scanned over all the bracelets, necklaces and rings they had until I spotted on the third row that was just too cute. It was a set that came with one of each and it was a red paisley pattern. I had a button up shirt at home that I knew would match it perfectly. I grabbed that and some more of my favorite perfume, PINK, since I knew that I was almost out at home.

I found my way to Isabelle who was already done and paying for her stuff. She waited while I paid for my stuff and together we walked out. Isabelle and I went to about five more stores where I ended up buying some more make up that I was out of, shirts, new boots, and some jeans. Isabelle bought some of the stuff minus the boots. I bet you can guess what she went for. Yep, that's right, the heels. When we finally made it the food court it took all I had not to shout in relief as I sat down, taking all my bags with me. Isabelle laughed and did the same expect hers was more graceful.

We ordered Chinese food since it was both our favorite and chatted about what has gone on in our lives since we had seen each other last week. She told me her final in her Designing class was to make a portfolio of a clothing line using on one topic; snow. Isabelle wants to have her own clothing line one day and she has worked diligently in all of her classes to achieve her dreams. I knew she would go far in life and in the fashion business. She even told me some ideas that she had about it. They were all very good and I knew she would pass it without trouble. She was amazingly creative and always came up with the best idea. I was reluctant to tell her about Jace at first. I wanted to keep him all to myself for a while, but I didn't leave her hanging completely. I did tell her about me having to write a pen pal I just left out the fact that it was a soldier. When I told her she didn't press for details for which I was grateful. I would tell her eventually, but not now.

We opted to skip the movie since we still had stuff do about school work. Instead she dropped me off promising to call me later. I waved goodbye and had to hold myself from running to the mailbox that hung beside my door. I was proud of myself for making it at a clam pace all the way in the apartment. I even set myself stuff down and settled myself into the table before flipping through the mail.

Light bill. Flip. Cell phone bill. Flip. Credit card bill. Flip. Someone who wants to loan me money. Letter from Jace. I squealed a little when I saw the letter and pushed the others aside and eagerly ripped into it.

_Dear Miss. Fray,_

_I am so glad you wrote me and I am very excited to get to know you over these next few weeks. I can only hope that you feel the same way about me. I guess I will follow your lead on the letter that way I don't forget to tell you anything you tell me. On second thought maybe I will just answer all your questions in list from and then add-on anything else at the end. Yeah that sounds better. _

_- My full name is Jonathan Avery Wayland, but I like to go by Jace_

_- I am twenty-one years old _

_- My rank in the military is a sergeant_

_- As for family. I have my mom. I am an only child so no brothers or sisters. I consider my squad my brothers, but I don't know if that counts. My dad isn't in the picture anymore. He was in the army when I was a kid and was killed in action when I was fifteen. He is the biggest part of why I am in the army now. _

_- Why did I join? When my dad died, he died for a cause. He didn't die laying down on his back not doing anything. I wanted to be like that. At least I know that if I die here then I am dying for a cause. I died to keep someone safe. Family, friends, wives, husbands, kids, even if they are not mine. _

_- On the music I like Hoobastank, The Killers, Nickelback, Three Days Grace, Three Doors Down, Daughtry, and lots of others. I really don't like country or rap. Even the thought of listening to that stuff makes me shudder. _

_- Next question; Food. Anything greasy, fatty, and high in cholesterol. Typical man food right. ;) HaHa! Here is where the cliché food comes in. Ready? My favorite food is pizza and hamburgers. Man what I would do to get one of those now. When I come home that is the first place I am going! Maybe we could go together sometime…? _

_- Movies? Anything action. Like Troy or 300. Those things are awesome! Even though I like action sometimes (and if you ever repeat this to anyone I will gladly hunt you down and make your life a miserable) I like a tear-jerker. I have watched The Notebook more times than I can count. Now, before you laugh, even though you probably already have, let me explain. Sometimes it's nice to set back and watch something happy with a good ending. It gives you hope that you can have you own. Does that make sense?_

_- Hobbies? Mostly sports like football or baseball. Although I have to say that football is my favorite. I also like to jog and go for a good swim now and then. _

_Now… I have some questions for you… Heavy questions first… ;)_

_1) Are you single? For future reference purposes of course… _

_2) Why do you like drawing so much?_

_3) What is your biggest dream of all? _

_Now the lighter questions… _

_1) Favorite food? Music? Movies?_

_2) Do you have any favorite authors?_

_3) Siblings? _

_4) Hobbies?_

_That is all I can think of! Feel free to add any more information! ;) _

_Anxiously Awaiting Your Reply,_

_Jonathan Avery Wayland_

_(Jace) _

I giggled a bit at his letter. He sounded like a great guy and we had a lot in common. He was only a year older, no siblings; he liked all the music and foods that I liked. He even had a sensitive side. Even though he doesn't exactly want to admit it was still there. Even if I was the only one that knew. It was obvious he had a playful side too by the way he was teasing me. I didn't mind it though. I liked a guy that could be playful with me, but also knew how to be serious. He sounded exactly like the guy I would want to date plus he wanted to hang out with me when he gets back.

I didn't know if you could consider it a date nor… could you? Ugh! I hate this crap! This stage when you first met a guy and he says cryptic stuff like that and makes you wonders which way he means. I know that I wanted to get to know him better. He sounded like a good guy from what I have heard -er - read, but I still have months to write him and I plan to know almost everything to know about somebody. The only question was did he feel the same way.

The unfamiliar excitement that I felt every time I got one of his letters and the anxiousness that I felt when I thought that it wouldn't come. Did he feel this pull to know everything about me or to worry about him even though I have never met the guy. I know one thing. I was determined to find out.

**-X-X-X-**

The weekend went by quickly and I found myself getting more and more anxious. I had sent Jace a letter on Saturday afternoon and even though I knew he probably hadn't received it yet I was still anxious. My foot tapped in a steady rhythm against the carpeted floor as I waited for Mr. Green to start. Finally, to my utmost relief, he did.

"I have a surprise for all of you!" He exclaimed excitedly with a huge grin. I sat up a little straighter. Last time he came through big time. I hope he only delivered as well this time. "Next week on Tuesday the unit that you are writing too has cleared off their schedules so that they can web cam with us. Their superior has graciously let us use this time in which his soldiers should be training so lets please try to make the most of it! Next point of business! Today's topic is how to properly write on a topic and NOT get off track! Now…"

I tuned out since I already knew how to do this. My mind was reeling, trying to wrap my head around what I had just heard. I was going to see Jace… In the flesh! Well… OK… Not in the flesh literally, but I am going to see him moving, in person, and I am so freaking excited I could just squeal, but of course that would be awkward to explain so instead I just settled for an internal happy dance. When class ended I skipped out of the room getting some strange looks, but, really, I was on cloud nine. In less than a week I would see Jace. I can't wait! Next week couldn't come fast enough!

**-X-X-X-**

**JPOV**

"Here you go Sergeant Wayland Sir. "I made myself take the letters out of his hand slowly and dismissed him with a wave on my hand. Stretching out on my bunk I took the time to peel back the envelope flap perfectly. I had waited almost two weeks for her reply. It scared me at first how much I wanted to get to know this girl and I _haven't even met her yet. _I have never ever felt this way in my life, but strangely, it felt good. I haven't had contact with anyone else outside my platoon in so long. I felt happy these days. Hell, I even looked happy these days. Everyone sees it and everyone can see the changes in me too. They didn't comment on it thank God. I wouldn't know how to answer them.

Another thing that surprised me was that I was so glad that it was Clary that I was writing too. Don't get me wrong, I would be happy to write to anybody, but somehow writing to Clary made it that much more special when I finally got a letter. I looked forward to it. I never had something to look forward too. She is like that little light in my dark world. As cheesy as that sounds it's the truth and I am not afraid to admit it. I felt this strange pull toward Clary. It felt like I had known her all my life instead of just a couple of days. I wanted to know everything about this girl. What makes her happy, sad, frustrated, and angry? I wanted to know how to make her smile, all her ticklish spots, and how to comfort her. I wanted to be there in every way I could and let me tell you. That scared the living crap out of me.

Pulling out the neatly folded paper I opened it up and started reading it.

_Dear Mr. Jace Wayland, _

_I was so excited to hear that you wrote back to me and it only took about a week to get your reply too! That was a surprise to me! I thought it would take much longer than that! I know this probably doesn't mean much, but I am so, so, so, so sorry for the loss of your father, but you are right. He died for a noble cause and you should be very proud of him and I know that a lot of people who are remembering the sacrifice he made for his country. I know this is probably a little too personal since we don't know each other that well and if you don't want me to know you just say (or write in the case) the word, but how did you father die? _

_As for some of your questions I can totally relate to the only child thing. Sometimes I was sad that I didn't have my own blood brother or sister, but I can also relate on the squad thing. Although I don't have a whole squad, only one person. Her name is Isabelle Lightwood and I consider her my sister in every way . All we need is each other's blood and we are good to go! Haha! Man, now that I re-read that it's sound really lame. Oh well, maybe you will find it funny. She is great and we complement each other perfectly. Let me explain. While I am more of the quiet and laid back type Isabelle is abrasive and loud. I like to draw and Isabelle likes to create. I'm short, Isabelle's tall. I have red hair and she has black. Totally opposites, but we go so well together. Do you have someone on you squad that you are more close to than the others? _

_What does being a sergeant entail any? Are you the leader or over any other people? What are your duties? Did you start at as a sergeant? If you didn't where did you start? If I sound like a clueless airhead then you are right. Well when it comes to the military I am. I considered googling it, but then I thought, "Well I am talking to someone who works in this stuff kind of everyday!" So I figured that you could give me the BEST information! __J__ I have to talk to you for some reason! Haha! ;) _

_Now ALL your questions. You are a very curious person you know! ;) Hahahahaha! Just kidding Jace! I am too so I really can't talk. _

_Heavy questions first… This may talk a while… _

_1) Am I single? My, my Jace. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were flirting with me! ;) Yes I am. I have had a few boyfriends here and there. Some and high and school and some in college, but I haven't found that special someone, you know? Are you single? You know, just for future reference though… ;) _

_2) Why do I like drawing much? With drawing you can express anything you want. Whenever I couldn't express my emotions in words or gestures I would always draw them out. It was my outlet growing up and still is. It is a huge part of my life. Wherever I can find space I have a picture that I like. I even have some of my own drawings hung up in my apartment and even some in my art class because my teacher thought they would so good. I don't mean to toot my horn, but they are pretty darn good. Maybe when you come home you could go and see them and tell me your thoughts. _

_3) Biggest dream? To be a stay at home mom and take care of my kids. To have a husband who thinks the world of me and treats me like a queen even when I don't deserve it and vice versa of course. What is your biggest dream? _

_Whew! That took a lot out of me! ;) Good grief Jace slow down with your questions! ;) _

_1) Food! One of my favorite past times! Hahahaha! I think my favorite food would be strawberries dipped in white chocolate. My mouth is watering just thinking about it! My second favorite would be… wait for it… Hawaiian pizza. I could go for some of that now! _

_~ Music. I like all the ones you listed plus the Food Fighters, The Beatles, some Led Zeppelin, and ZZ Top. I like some country. I think Taylor Swift and Chris Young are my favorites. _

_~ Movies. I like action too like those you said: 300 and Troy. I like the Pirates of the Caribbean. Oh! I just LOVE any animated movies like Cinderella and Snow White. I think Beauty and the Beast the best though. Every time I watch it I cry. Don't laugh or I will start cracking jokes about you Notebook. Don't test me Wayland. _

_2) Authors, authors, authors. I really don't like to read all that much, but I would have to say the James Patterson would be my favorite. Suspense and action; The perfect combination! __J_

_3) Siblings? Only child, but you already knew that! Did you run out of questions? ;) _

_4) Hobbies? I LOVE to draw, write, swim, running, sports and, like you, I like football too. I doesn't have the big net that I can't reach like basket ball and I don't have to try to kick anything with my shorts legs! It is the perfect sport for me! :D Also… I don't really know if this counts, but I like to do yoga. It is a really relaxing process. Definitely a good wound down after a rough week at school. You should try it. It is not very "manly", but I know it would relieve some of the tension and stress I know you have. _

_Extremely Happy To Be Your Pen Pal, _

_Clary __  
_

_P,S. Are there any supplies that you need? _

_P.P.S Don't be afraid to ask for stuff like boxers or any of that. Just let me know!_

_P.P.P.S. How about any other people in you squad? Do they need anything? Razors, shaving cream? A pen pal because Isabelle is all for writing someone ever since I told her that I was writing some one! _

_P.P.P.P.S. Write back really, really soon! Like really, really soon! :D_

I grinned as I put the letter on the table. This girl couldn't be real. She liked my music; she could take my teasing, and respected my wishes to not tease me about the Notebook thing. Most girls would have died laughing and guys too for the matter. I couldn't wait to meet this girl in person. I knock at the door startled me out of my thoughts.

"Sir, Valentine wants to see you." I nodded and stood promising me myself that I would write Clary as soon as I got time. I sighed as I exited my room. Valentine may be my superior, but he and I go way back. He knew my dad when he was just a private and me when I was just a baby. He was the one who help my dad adjust to the military life and made him one dang good soldier. I knocked lightly on Valentine's door and a gruff voice sounded back saying, "Come in."

Walking in we saluted each other before I plopped myself down in one of the chairs in front of his steel desk.

"So, Wayland, how is life?" I snorted.

"It's great sir," He nodded and shuffled around some papers on his desk.

I sighed waiting for him to get to the point. He never really saw me casually or anybody for that matter. There was always an underlying reason for it. Even if he didn't say it.

"Well," He cleared his throat, "in about three weeks we are scheduled to go on a mission in the city and I want to you to organize it." He said seriously. My eyes widened.

"Sir," I choked out in shock," you want me to organize it? I thought Lt. Peter always did that kind of stuff." He shook his head.

"Lt. Peter is going to be honorable discharged and I want you to take his place. This is a huge responsibility and I want you to think very seriously before you give me an answer. I need one by tomorrow morning. That is all. You're dismissed." I barely got out a 'Yes sir' before half running back to my room. This was big news. I sat down on my cot afraid that my shaky legs would give out on me if I stood on them any more. I understood why Lt. Peter would want to be discharged. He had made it very clear that he couldn't wait to back with his wife, Charlotte, and safe in his own home. I wanted to point out that no one is really safe anywhere, but I thought that would be kind of mean to burst his bubble he was in.

I knew what I need to do to sort out all the thoughts running rampant through my head. Reaching over I dug through the desk draw and got some paper and a pen. Then I started writing.

**A/N: Sooo… What did you guys think? I really want to know so just leave me a review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CPOV**

_Dear Clary, _

_How have you been? It has seemed like forever since I got a letter from you and vice versa even though it only had to be a few days ago. God, there is so much I want to say, but I guess I'll start with what's on my mind. I have been given a great honor and if it would have come before I met you I wouldn't have to think twice about it. Every time I get a letter my happiness shoots through the roof, I can imagine us together, hell, I can even picture my future with you. I don't know Clary… _

_Today I got offered to take Lt. Peter's place on the team. He is being honorably discharger soon and someone is needed to take his place. You can't imagine how big this is for me especially with me only being in the Army three years. Usually it takes five or more. I want this I really do, but I also don't want to take it and have to wait even more time to see you. Tell me Clary, what do I do…? _

_Sometimes it is hard to believe that you are real. I mean, you like the same foods and movies. We have the same interest in music plus you can dress up or dress down which is a major plus! ;) Sometimes I think, "This girl is to amazing to be real." then I get a letter from you and my world slows down because you are! You astound me Clary and I bet you don't even know it. _

_Ok, now that I have ranted I'll answer some of your questions you left at the bottom and I shall number them by P.S'.! ;) _

_P.S. Uhhhh… Stuff I need… I do need some more razors, shaving cream, and a couple pairs of boxers wouldn't hurt. If you wouldn't mind I need some shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I think that is it…_

_P.P.S. Haha! Well do Clary, well do!_

_P.P.P.S. Same for the people in the squad minus the boxers. I am NOT about to ask about that. That is just way to much. I can already imagine how that would go… _

_Me: "Hey Clary wanted to know if you needed for boxers?"_

_Solider: "Hey man, what you do is your business." _

_*walks away quickly, palm to forehead*_

_P.P.P.P.S I'll try Clary to make sure I write back really, really and make sure you do too! _

_Your Man In Uniform, _

_Jace_

My heart sped up as I read his closing. My man? Was he joking or was he serious? God, how I hoped he was serious. Just the thought sends my stomach doing somersaults. Goodness! If it was this bad just through letters then what happens when the web cam things rolls again and then seeing him in person. I don't think my poor little heart can take that. I folded the letter carefully back into the envelope and set into the box I choose just for Jace's letter and anything that I wanted to give/show him when he got there. Like, if I saw a place that I wanted to visit with him I would write it down on an index card and stick it in the box with the letters. Right now I had five places that I wanted to visit, but I couldn't recall them off the top of my head. I would have to look when I got home.

Aside from his ending the other thing that troubled me was the beginning of the letter. I get what he was saying, but that doesn't stop my selfish side coming out and making him want to come back as soon as possible. I couldn't help but be scared out of my skin for his life and about the fact that if he did die we would never get to meet. As selfish as it is that is just the way I feel. I didn't know what I was going to tell him when I wrote back, but I resolved to think on it later. Right now, I had some serious shopping to do. I skipped all the way to getting my keys, putting on my shoes, grabbing my purse and cell phone, and getting into my car and even then I hummed a tuneless song until I walked through the Wal-Mart automatic doors. If you don't know where to find something go to Wal-Mart. They have everything.

I grabbed a buggy and threw my purse into it. My first stop was the men's clothing. As I was looking at the men's clothes it dawned on me that I never got his size. I bit my lip as I looked at that sizes they had before decided to go with the silk boxers that looked they would fit him and if they didn't , hey, I tried, I really did, but I was pretty sure they would. My next stop was hygiene. I got ten sticks of deodorant, an electric razor for Jace, disposable razors and I think about fifteen, I think, cans of shaving cream. By the time I was done I was really proud of myself.

I had even managed to buy Jace some of the music CD he liked. I picked up a portable CD player for him too so he could listen to it. I made sure to get some extra batteries for it to that way he could always use it. It cost my around fifty dollars, but it was the best fifty dollars I ever spent that's for sure!

When I left Wal-Mart and got home I felt really accomplished. I had a good feeling that the soldiers would really appreciate all the stuff I am sending them. I had already got a package box from the Post Office the day before so right when I got home I packed sealed, addressed, and promised myself I would send it tomorrow along with Jace's letter that I was going to write tonight. I put the package by my desk that way I wouldn't forget to mail the letter with it. Not that I think I would ever do that, but just to be saved. I rubbed my hands together as I walked into the kitchen and searched my cabinet for something to eat.

I finally found some quick meals and the back and decided to cook them: quick, simple, and easy. I gasped as I caught sight of the date that was on the calendar that was hung next to my row of cabinets. The date circled made me freeze: _Saturday, September 20, 2012. _I dropped the package onto the stove and leaned against it. Had time really flew that fast. It couldn't have already been a month since I started talking to Jace. It seemed like so little compared to that month. I glanced back at the calendar. Yep, still circled and it doesn't look like it moving. I breathed deep and started the noodles before something else dawned on me.

If today was Saturday then that means that in, I counted mentally in my head, three days I will see Jace on web cam. I smiled, squealed, and poured the noodles into the boiling water all in the same movement. I was ridiculous excited. I could barely taste the noodles as I rushed through them that way I could get to writing Jace sooner. When I was finished I threw the bowl in the sink without washing it which is something I rarely do. I am a neat freak to the highest degree.

When I began writing to Jace I could barely hold the pen because I was shaking so much, but I was determined to tell him everything on my mind and everything I thought of the position he had been offered. It took a whole three pages, front and back, to do it and I didn't get it down until almost 10:30, but I was so proud as I carefully sealed it with his package and crawled into bed.

Tuesday would be here before I know it, but I couldn't wait to see my Army man. It didn't dawn on me until the sleep pulled me under that I called him my man when he wasn't mine, but I knew in the deep parts of my mind that was my desire. I wanted him to be all mine. I just hope he wants the same thing for me. God, how I hoped.

**-X-X-X-**

**JPOV **

It wasn't a few days after I sent my letter to Clary that I got a response back with a package with it. I smiled and shook my head when I saw how much stuff she bought. I knew the guys' would like everything she got. They liked her already and they didn't even know her. Apparently she made me more "happy". Whatever the hell that means. I mean, really, I don't know when my squad became such pansies. I set the box aside with a promise to give it to the guys later. Right now, I wanted to read her letter. This was the longest one she has ever wrote, almost four pages, and I was excited to read every bit of it.

_Dear Jace, _

_I miss you. That seems weird doesn't it since I haven't even met you, but I do, so, so much. I don't think I could possible explain it. I am so scared Jace. You want to know that worst part? The only one that can qualm this fears is you and you are thousands miles away. Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would go to the ends of the earth to get it? You would walk through war and fire to touch it, feel it, just once, if at all. Even if you can't touch it, even you could just see it, it would all be wroth it Jace. _

_You're my everything. _

_I don't even know how that is possible. In a little over month you have managed to consume my thoughts, take over my decisions, and take everything I do relate back to you. Everything I buy, look at, write, every person I look or talk too you're there Jace and, honestly speaking, I don't think you are going away any time soon. I wish I could see your face, to hear your voice, to hold your hands Simple things Jace, I yearn for your presence. God, I sound like such a woman… I don't know how else to explain to you, to let you understand all the emotions running through my head now. I hope you understand Jace, how I hope… _

_When I read your last letter and got to the part about Lt. Peter I had the most selfish thought. It would so easy to tell you I wanted you to say, 'No, I don't want to do it.', but that would be wrong. Jace you have worked so hard for this and you deserve it. Just please… promise me… you'll come back. I don't know what I would do if I found out you were dead. I don't even know you as a person, but I would never be the same if you were gone. You're a part of me Jace. Such a huge part and that scares me. I have never needed anybody. I mean sure, I have friends and family, but they can't send my heartbeat stuttering every time I see your name signed in the perfectly messy scrawl of yours. How every time I think of your lips on mine my face heats up and my whole body flushes with warmth. They could never have that effect on me Jace and you do. I don't know how, but you do. I want you close Jace, I want you right here beside me, but I know that is impossible. _

_That is why I am so excited about Tuesday. I bet you are so handsome. You are going to the one that my eyes seek out as soon as the picture comes in and I hope that you can find me. I hope I didn't scare you away and I hope that you choose to keep talking to me because I really love talking to you. Well, I have to go. Write back if you want and if you don't I'll understand, truly I will, but please, for my sake, write back… _

_Until Tuesday And With Love ,_

_Clary Fray 3_

My hands shook as I folded the letter back up and stashed it in my part. I knew what I had to do, to say to her, but first I need to see Valentine. We had some very important things to talk about and when were done I had some very important things I had to write. This letter could kill me, but for Clary I would lay down my life because now… I think I love her and I think she could feel the same way.

**A/N: Leave me some love! Next chapter: The video chat, the talk between Jace and Valentine, and both Clary and Jace's reaction to the letter. Hang onto your seat peoples' because the ride about to go up hill… fast! ****J**** Don't forget to review, favorite, and alert. It makes me happy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four of Overseas! Enjoy reading! **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**JPOV**

I knocked lightly on Valentine's door and when he told me to come in I did. He was bent over his desk intently reading a piece of paper in front of his face. I waited until he looked up and I saluted him before I took a seat. He read the piece of paper for a few minutes longer before starting to talk.

"Jace, good to see you. I assume this is not a personal visit from the serious look on your face." I nodded and sucked in a deep breath.

"I have thought seriously about your offer Sir and I have made my decision." Valentine leaned forward in his chair and folded his hands together in front of him.

"I understand and what is your decision?" I looked him in the eyes as I spoke.

"I have decided to not accept your offer Sir. I am sorry, but I just can't." Valentine nodded and leaned back into his chair, making it squeak a bit.

"I think I know why you choose the way your did. This wouldn't be about a certain Clarissa Fray would it?" I gapped at for a moment before nodding slightly. He smiled and chuckled.

"I knew it would happen. I was just waiting for the day. That is why you won't accept the offer. You love her and you don't want to spend any more time not seeing her for the first time than you have too." I looked at him in shock because he was dead on.

"How did you know Sir?" I asked calmly, successfully keeping my face composed. He gestured around him.

"I know everything that goes on around here." I gave him a look, but didn't comment because I was sure he was telling the truth. I swear that man has eyes on the back of his skull.

"How about this? I will make you a deal." I looked at him suspiciously. Since when did Valentine Morgenstern make deals?

"What deal?" He smiled and looked at his calendar on his desk briefly.

"You accepted my offer and I promise that within the next two years you will be discharged." I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Your serious Sir?" He smiled and nodded.

"Completely. I think it benefits all of us. Now, why don't you go start planning that mission while I finish getting Lt. Peter's discharge papers ready." I saluted him and left the room still a little shocked. This is all turning out for the best. I just hope everything goes well for the mission.

**CPOV**

I was so nervous. After weeks, days, seconds, minutes that I've waited for this moment it was finally here. I shook off my nervousness and turned the water off. Nothing else was calming me down so I decided to get in the shower. I still had three hours until class started because I woke up ridiculously early and I couldn't get back to sleep so I was like, screw it, and got up to work on something for school. I sighed as I swiped the last couple of droplets of water off me and wandered off to my closet. I was never really one to stress about what I wear, but this was important to me. I wanted to make a good impression.

It took me a few minutes, but I finally decided on my nicest dark wash jeans, a low-cut shirt/vest combo, if I must say so myself, showed off what little cleavage I had really well and some black ankle stiletto boots. I did my make-up lightly wanting my natural beauty to shine through. I put on some mascara, pink lip gloss to match my shirt, and I put on some dangling pink earrings. I glanced at the mirror and saw that I looked almost perfect. There was one thing missing though. I smiled as I placed the locket my grandmother on my Mom's side wore until the day she died around my neck. It was cold against my skin, but I welcomed the uncomfortable temperature. I calmed my nerves almost completely to know that a piece of my mother was with me.

I walked out of my apartment at 10:30. Class started at 11:00 so I was going to be there right on time. Traffic was light so I actually got there early enough to get me a little something for breakfast before headed to class. Everyone was already there chatting anxiously about their pen pals. I smiled and took a seat next to a girl that I usually sat next to in class. She never really talked to me, but this morning she turned and starting gushing excitedly to me. "Can you believe it Clary? We are finally going to see them!" I smiled and nodded kindly and gushed right back.

"I know! I am so excited!" The clearing of Mr. Green's throat brought our attention to the front where everything was set up. My heart shot into my throat. This was really happening!

"Well, guys and gals, this is the moment you have all been waiting. I was going to tell everyone to move to the front, but it seems everyone already has." We all chuckled nervously as he clicked around on his laptop the screen lit up to the calling screen. We, the class, chose to Skype them just because of the fact that is was easiest, simple, and had fastest connection. I closed my eyes briefly and let out a small, deep breath. This was it. I wasn't ready for the sight before me and exactly when I opened my eyes I had to close them again. When I opened them for the second time I'd finally got it together enough to see exactly what was in front of me.

A group of guys occupied the screen. Their was the head of the group, obviously, placed in the computer chair directly in front of the screen and about ten guys were half circled behind him. I didn't notice what any of the other guys looked like. Hell, I was just surprised I noticed them at all since I couldn't take my eyes off of the God, for lack of a better word, in the computer chair. I had to blink a couple of times to make sure he was there before I really studied him. He had a light tan from his time in the sun and it contrasted sharply with the huge mouth of white, straight teeth that I could see in his mouth from where he was smiling. He had sharp cheekbones and pink lips that were just begging to kissed. I think feature that stood out to me that most were his eyes though. I had never seen the color of his eyes before. They could literally be described as _golden! _I had to force myself to close my gaping mouth before he noticed me.

The muscles in his arms bulged slightly and I felt a shudder run through me at the thought of me gripping them as we kissed. I shook my head roughly and bit my lip.

_Get a hold of yourself! He is just a guy for crying out loud! _I licked my lips as my eyes traced over those muscles again… Luckily, Mr. Greene spoke up before my mind could go back to the gutter.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet all of you and I can't tell you enough how much we appreciate this opportunity!" The God I had noticed earlier spoke back to Mr. Green and I shouldn't have been surprised that his voice was damn near sexy as his body. Deep, rough, and I wanted to just drop to my knees and scream, "Take me! I'm yours!" Good grief! What is wrong with me?! I have never acted like this before. I needed to get a grip!Probably wouldn't happen with Mr. Sex-on-legs though. I didn't understand why he affected me so much. I mean, he was just a guy, but even I knew as I thought the words they were a lie.

"The pleasure is ours. We have been waiting to meet our pen pals too. I think we were even more excited than you guys were!" He let out a low chuckle and I had to bite my lip to hold back my whimper that wanted to escape. Mr. Green smiled.

"Why don't you introduce everybody. It will be easier that way." The God nodded and stood up.

"From left to right we have Simon Lewis, Sebastian Verlac, Jamie Bower, Robert Sheehan, Charlie Johnson, Perry Nash, Brian Cowart, Timothy Chadwick, Harold Stewart and I am Jace Wayland." I felt my jaw drop.

No. _Fucking. Way._

That is it. I am going to die. Yep, a slow painful death from too much build up of sexual tension. Oh God. I groaned and turned my eyesight upward.

_God, _I silently prayed to myself _if there is a God. Please help me through. I need you. Well, really I need your strength. Please lend me it in this time of need. Amen. _

I hope he heard that! My eyes wandered back to the screen and I gasped lightly when I saw Jace staring at me with a huge grin and I smiled timidly back. He winked at me making me giggle. Giggle, seriously? I have apparently lost my mind. Clary Fray does not _giggle. _I couldn't focus on anything that anyone was saying because the time I was staring at Jace. _My Jace. _I this is how I react to seeing him on camera then I can't imagine how I am going to be when I see him in person. Maybe I'll faint into his arms. Yeah, that'll be the day!

After two hours of daydreaming in my head Mr. Green finally bid the soldiers goodbye and I waved weakly, still have lost in my thoughts, before the screen went black. I gathered up my things without thinking and rushed home. I still couldn't believe that I saw in. I mean, I knew what he looked like. Now, when I imagine him in my head he isn't some faceless person. _He was real. _Everything was hitting me like a ton of bricks. I threw all my stuff down and rushed into my office, hurriedly finding some pen and paper before beginning to write as fast as my small hands would let me.

_Dear Jace, _

_I don't know what to say, but I have so much to say. So much that my hand is shaking just writing this. I can't believe that I finally saw you. That your real! My head can't seem to go around it! YOUR REAL! AHHH! I just want to shout it from the rooftops and tell everyone I know! I realize that I sound like a complete psychopath, but you just don't understand. All this time when I was writing you and you always seemed so far away. Like you were behind a looking-glass. Right there but too far away to touch or hold, but now that I have seen you move and talk _… _I don't even know, but I do know one thing.. .Please hurry home. I don't think I can wait longer to see you in the flesh now that I know you are not a fairytale. Haha. _

_Sincerely, _

_A Very Happy Girl _

And I sealed it with a kiss.

**-X-X-X-**

A harsh rainstorm came the next week and with it blew in Clary's letter. I smiled when I saw the red lipstick stain. Slowly I brought the envelope up and pressed my lips over the same spot the stain was in. The print was so small my lips covered the thing and then some. It gave me an idea of just how small she was. I quickly opened the letter. It wasn't as long as her others and from the un-sturdiness of the lines on the paper she musn't have been calm when she wrote it.

_Dear Jace, _

_I don't know what to say, but I have so much to say. So much that my hand is shaking just writing this. I can't believe that I finally saw you. That your real! My head can't seem to go around it! YOUR REAL! AHHH! I just want to shout it from the rooftops and tell everyone I know! I realize that I sound like a complete psychopath, but you just don't understand. All this time when I was writing you and you always seemed so far away. Like you were behind a looking-glass. Right there but too far away to touch or hold, but now that I have saw you move and talk _… _I don't even know, but I do know one thing.. .Please hurry home. I don't think I can wait longer to see you in the flesh now that I know you are not a fairytale. Haha. _

_Sincerely, _

_A Very Happy Girl _

I sat the letter down with shaky hands with my mind racing a mile a minute. This was the first time she had ever truly told me what she thought at me. Let me into the private parts of her mind so to speak. I smiled as I reread the letter. She truly cared about me and I for her. That in itself was amazing. I don't let people in very easily. I have always been a closed off person, choosing to let people think of me as a cocky prick instead of who I really am. I put the letter back into its envelope and stashed it in the box with the rest of her letters. I couldn't believe that she thought of me that way. _So good. Such a big part of her life. _

The woman means so much to me and I don't even know her, not really. It scares me because Jace Wayland doesn't feel this way about women. I buried my head in my hands.

_What was I going to do? _


	5. PLEASE READ!

**Dear Whoever Is Reading This, **

**I AM SO EXCITED! YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MY ACCOUNT WAS HACKED? WELL, THE FINALLY FOUND THE PERSON WHO DID IT AND REMOVED THEIRS AND NOW I HAVE CONTROL BACK OVER MY OLD ACCOUNT, BUT SINCE THIS ONE IS ALREADY UP I AM JUST GOING TO STAY WITH THIS ONE, BUT I REMOVED MY STORIES FROM THE OTHER ONE JUST SO PEOPLE DON'T GET CONFUSED! BY THE WAY: MY OLD PENNAME IS ****_ Wayland _****SO IF THAT IS THE ONE YOU SAW ANOTHER STORY ON I HAVE CONTROL OF THAT ACCOUNT NOW! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORIES! :D**


End file.
